


The Girl with the Red Strings

by OhLookMoreFanFiction



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bellamy Blake - Freeform, Bellarke, Clarke Griffin - Freeform, Drama, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, One-Shot, Romance, The 100 - Freeform, otp, romantic, sure it's platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhLookMoreFanFiction/pseuds/OhLookMoreFanFiction
Summary: Bellamy realizes something about his relationship with Clarke as they process Octavia's decision to leave. Post Season 3 finale.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A whimsical one-shot that's fanciful but still in line with the show. This could happen, guys. :D

“Bellamy… Octavia needs time. You've given her everything, but you need to let her have this too.” 

Clarke stared blankly into the emptiness. She sat on a boulder at the mouth of the cave, but her eyes were years away.

He turned his head and trudged a few steps into the darkness. He was trying valiantly to not get mad at Clarke because it wasn't Clarke's fault. She watched him grind his boot into the dirt viciously, rolling her eyes when he wasn't watching.

“When I was a little girl on the Ark, I read a fairytale about a princess." Bellamy could hear her smiling as she talked. 

"It was my favorite because she was blonde too. The story went that all the people the princess loved were tied to her heart with red strings. Some wanted to leave her. Some traveled great distances to exotic places. But in the end, those people always returned when they felt the pinch." 

A bald eagle soared high above the cave entrance. "It hurt them to be so far away because their hearts were tied together."

She watched the eagle rise up and out of sight. The Ark seemed like a fairytale, in and of itself, versus a real part of her past life. Clarke dragged her blue eyes from the abyss to catch Bellamy's reaction. 

His pupils were large in the shadows. Bellamy loved stories, but most of all when Clarke told them. Her voice was smoke and velvet. He'd listen all day if she'd talk that long.

“Maybe you and Octavia are just….. stretching your string right now.“ Her eyes sparkled with a shred of hope as she said the last part timidly.

“Strings break, Clarke.” But Clarke wasn't letting him pull the doom and gloom crap.

“Not if you keep moving, Bellamy. Maybe you just need to step forward every time she steps away. The string can’t break if you vow not to leave her.”

Bellamy furrowed his brow, pretending to be interested in the dirt again. She rose from the boulder and took a few steps, letting him win for now.

“I’m gonna find something to eat. There's probably berries in that underbrush. Coming?” she called over her shoulder.

“In a second.”

Bellamy watched her leave, wondering how a person so young could be so wise. He waited less than a second though. Bellamy needed to follow closely or his Clarke string would pinch.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr - @teambingewatch  
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
